1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound level monitor having a sound level detection means and both visual and audio indicators of that sound level. In particular, the present invention relates to a school cafeteria sound level monitor which detects the level of sound in said cafeteria and provides three visual indications and one audio indication depending upon the level of sound.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Elementary school students can get pretty loud in the school cafeteria. They should and must release their tensions and built-up energy. But when the noise levels in the cafeteria increase, tension is produced rather than relieved. There has always been a problem of supervising cafeterias. Supervisors tend to tolerate too much or too little, depending on the day. Horseplay, wasted food, and conflict are all too commonplace. Accordingly, there is a need to monitor the sound level fairly and consistently.